


Too Good For Me

by lifescream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Awkward Na Jaemin, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Confident Lee Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Jaemin is a closet virgin, Jaemin pretends to be a player, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Panicked Na Jaemin, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Na Jaemin is a well known player so when his (secret) long time crush Lee Jeno asks him out, he jumps to the chance. But when his now boyfriend Jeno starts to make advances, Jaemin avoids all of it.Why? Because Jaemin is actually a closeted virgin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 408





	1. Na Jaemin Is A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the exact hair color but it looked grey to me during Jeno's zoom video so please have that in mind when reading
> 
> twitter: reallifescream

* * *

“Oh my god” the first thing Jaemin says as soon as he reaches home. He slumps his body on the wooden floor as he grabs handfuls of his blonde locks, “Lee fucking Jeno confessed to me. I’m dating _the_ Lee Jeno”

Jaemin is freed from his eternal panic when he feels his phone vibrating continuously. He opens his device and sees multiple notifications from his twitter account. Jaemin’s eyes widen seeing his timeline filled with people mentioning both him and Jeno.

**_OMG Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno are dating?!_ **

**_LEE JENO isn’t single anymore TT_ **

**_Na Jaemin is one lucky fellow_ **

**_LOL isn’t Jeno Jaemin’s nth boyfriend? It must be nice to have some piece of that ass. Jeno is a lucky bastard._ **

**_GET THAT DICK, JAEMIN!_ **

**_Imagine getting dicked by THE Lee Jeno. I could never._ **

“Holy shit, it’s real” Jaemin gasps, his hand covering his mouth as he reads more posts about him. “ _I am_ dating Jeno”

Jaemin wanted to cry. He had been secretly crushing on Lee Jeno the moment he met the hunk during the university’s swim team tryouts three years ago. After that, the grey headed debonair had been the subject of Jaemin’s wet dreams. Jaemin even constantly shares his secret fantasies of Jeno on social media, making the people assume Jaemin is with his mystery man.

It went out of hand and Jaemin is now labelled as a playboy who constantly changes men as much as Jeno constantly changes his hair. Of course, Jaemin was being discreet or else Jeno would’ve found out how thirsty Jaemin is for him.

But Jaemin didn’t stop the rumours. It was beneficial to him because no one would hit on him even if they wanted to because Jaemin is “not available.”

So when Lee Jeno comes along and tells him he’s interested in the blonde, Jaemin immediately jumps to the chance and say yes after three years of pining. _Thank God Jeno finally noticed me._

Jaemin’s crush finally notices him, Jaemin’s crush finally becomes his boyfriend— now what?

_'Fuck, I wanna kiss him so bad’_. Jaemin tweets out of habit. He is used to this, unashamed if people see it. But when he receives a phone call notification from his now lover Lee Jeno, Jaemin is suddenly confused.

“Hello?” Jaemin answers politely, wondering if he is seeing things.

‘ **Baby’** comes in Jeno’s voice and _god, it sounds so sexy._ Jaemin mentally notes to tweet that later.

“Yes?” Jaemin asks and he hears a low chuckle from the other end.

‘ **You can kiss me anytime, you know’**

Jaemin’s eyes widen at Jeno’s response “What?”

‘ **I just saw your tweet.** ’ Jeno explains, ‘ **I’d be more than happy to give you your kiss’**

_Oh my god._ Jaemin wants to slap himself so bad. _He’s following me!_ Jaemin laughs nervously on the phone. “Yeah”

**‘I saw this nice private area near the Han river and it made me think of you. Wanna go after practice?** ’

Jaemin smiles from ear to ear, “That sounds nice”

‘ **Great. Can’t wait to see your pretty face tomorrow babe** ’

“Me too, handsome” and Jaemin ends the call. He silently gets up and sits at the edge of his bed before screaming “What the fuck?!”

_Holy shit, I’m gonna have my first kiss tomorrow and it’s with Lee Jeno._

Jaemin buries himself in his cotton sheets, the smell of lavender fabric softener filling his nostrils. He takes a look at his phone again, typing on his search bar ‘ _How to kiss properly_ ’ and ‘ _How to lead a makeout_ ’ because Jeno thinks Jaemin is an expert and Jaemin doesn’t want to blow his cover.

Jaemin dug his hole too deep, no pun intended.

* * *

And the day of the promised rendezvous came. Jaemin was giddy all throughout their swimming practice. He wanted to calm down but the image of Jeno’s lips on him distracts him from his thoughts and he lands in a very painful belly flop.

When Jaemin emerges out of the water, he sighs at the ear-deafening sound of blow whistle echoing throughout the walls of the gym pool.

“Na Jaemin” Their coach says in a warning tone “It seems your head is not in the game so you better get out of the pool now before you burden your teammates”

* * *

“Something going on in your mind?”

Jaemin blinks when he hears Jeno’s voice, only realizing that his now boyfriend is holding his hand leading him away from the campus. His heart aches thinking how lucky he is that he can finally call Jeno his. Jaemin then sighs, thinking of a way not to embarrass himself further “Coach has the right to get mad”

“Were you thinking of something?” Jeno asks as he stops his track.

_You._ Jaemin wants to blurt out “I’m just stressed I guess”

“Something stresses my baby?” Jeno questions again, looking at Jaemin straight into his eyes “What should I do to ease that worry?”

_God, he calls me baby._ Jaemin wants to cry, he wants to fall right into Jeno’s arms, and he wants to kiss—

Jaemin sees the whole world stop when he feels the soft flutter of Jeno’s long lashes against his. He feels Jeno’s grey locks falling against his blonde fringe, and Jeno’s lips pushing against his own that Jaemin can no longer think about anything.

_Jeno is kissing me._

Jaemin wonders if Jeno could hear how loud his heart beats, could see how flushed Jaemin’s face is, and could feel how Jaemin slightly trembles at the slight movement of the mouth.

When Jeno finally lets go, he brushes his thumb along Jaemin’s lower lip “You do seem tense”

Jaemin panics. _Fuck, what did the instructions say again?_

“But don’t worry” Jeno smirks as he inches his face closer to Jaemin once again “stay put and let me lead”

And Jeno did lead. Despite not tasting the sweetness he expected from the instructions he read, Jaemin continues to savour the bland soft plump lips against his own. Jeno smelled like chlorine and soap, his cold wet hair brushing against Jaemin’s.

Jaemin whimpers when Jeno’s arm circles around his waist, the hairs on his body standing up from the sudden intimacy. He feels like floating, lightheaded from everything that’s happening around him.

Jaemin feels Jeno’s kisses become greedier, using his thumb to open Jaemin’s orifice. A soft gasp escapes Jaemin’s mouth when Jeno’s tongue enters him, almost tasting every inch of Jaemin. He could feel Jeno smirking in their kiss while Jaemin struggles to stand on his two feet

Jeno softly bites Jaemin’s lower lip and wipes away the remaining saliva from Jaemin’s swollen lips “You’re so cute”

* * *

_I had my first kiss with Jeno_. Jaemin internally screams as he jumps on his bed, squealing against his freshly changed pillows. He places his fingers softly against his reddening lips, smiling at the thought when Jeno finally claimed his lips. “Ah, I want to cry”

Jaemin beings to fiddle with his phone, looking through his social media when he thinks of something to write ‘ _His lips are so addicting I want him to devour me again_ ’

Turning off his phone, Jaemin decides to close his eyes fantasizing about Jeno before drifting off to slumber.

* * *

Only two days pass by and Jaemin starts getting used to being kissed by Jeno. Thankfully, Jeno hasn’t noticed Jaemin’s inexperience and proceeds to be as nonchalant as he is.

“Hey baby” Jeno greets as soon as he arrives at the pool.

Jaemin stands up from the bleachers and greets Jeno with a long kiss. He believes if he can initiate the kiss, his secret won’t be too obvious. “I missed you”

Jeno returns the kiss with similar passion, pulling the blonde closer to deepen the kiss. He then bites Jaemin’s ear and whispers with a low voice “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Ew” one of their teammates says as several swimmers enter the pool “Coach! Captain and Vice Captain are making out! That’s PDA”

Jaemin hears Jeno sigh as he faces their teammates “So what? Training begins in twenty minutes”

“We’re all single here dude” another swimmer says “if you break up, I call dibs on Jaemin”

“The fuck are you on about” Jeno glares, holding Jaemin’s waist possessively “he already belongs to me”

Jaemin wonders if Jeno is aware how those words are affecting him. He wants to cry again and probably kiss Jeno forever if possible.

“We were just messing around, dude! Look how red Vice Captain is!” They tease as they point at Jaemin.

* * *

After a good two hours of training and showering, Jaemin is immediately pulled into a toilet stall while his teammates get out of the shower room one by one. Fortunately, they don’t notice Jaemin or Jeno disappearing.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin says when Jeno cages him in the thin panel door.

Jeno turns Jaemin around, biting the blonde’s ear as he slowly grinds himself against Jaemin’s back.

Jaemin panics, unsure of the situation. The friction of their swimming trunks rubbing together makes Jaemin want to let out sinful sounds. He can feel Jeno’s hard on between the crevice of his bottom. “Jeno, we can’t—“

“I know but let me just feel you for a bit” Jeno grunts against Jaemin’s reddening ear and his hot breath makes the blonde shiver.

“Oh” Jaemin

“Shit” Jeno frustratingly sighs and slumps his head on Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Jeno” Jaemin turns around, his eyes watery and Jeno kisses him slow. He opens his mouth to accommodate the grey head and when they finally let go, a string of saliva connects their lips.

Jeno cups Jaemin’s ass as he trails pepper kisses on Jaemin’s neck “I can’t wait to finally do it with you”

When Jaemin is finally left alone in the stall, he falls on the white tiles staring into daze. He bites his thumb again, anxious that the day he dreads to come is closer than he anticipates. “What am I gonna do?”

* * *

_We’re dating. Of course we’re gonna have sex soon._ Jaemin thinks as he buries himself on his duvet in the middle of the night, searching for porn sites. “best way to learn is to watch” he murmurs to himself as he inserts his earphones. He taps the search bar and writes ‘ _anal sex first time_ ’

Jaemin is not a porn watcher, he seldom sees it but he never had the guts to watch full porn. Maybe it’s because it seemed so fake but he’d rather get off fantasizing about Jeno than watching two guys having sex.

“No, this won’t work” Jaemin shakes his head as he eagerly looks at the thumbnails, frustrated at the thought that he couldn’t even get it up “Someone that looks like Jeno.”

He browses through pages and pages finding the perfect porn to watch “I don’t think I can get turned on if it isn’t him”

Jaemin continues to browse and time went by in a blink of an eye. Jaemin lost sleep and Jaemin never got to learn anything. He groans in frustration, punching his pillows as the first ray of morning light enters through his window.

He kicks off his duvet and takes a towel to head in the shower. Jaemin strip himself off of his clothes and grabs his phone to look for Jeno’s picture. Jaemin in severely sleepy but it’s a daily habit to masturbate thinking of the swimmer hunk.

He stares at one of Jeno’s photos from last year taken by the camera club. He had red hair back then and his abs were less defined than now but Jaemin still thinks he looked gorgeous anyway. Jeno was biting his gold medal placing first on men’s one hundred meter butterfly.

“His dick looks so big with those tight ass swim trunks” Jaemin says aloud as he begins to rub his cock. “I still can’t believe he’s my boyfriend now”

Jaemin’s moans echo around the tiled walls of his bathroom as he rubs his cock quickly. He bites his lower lip remembering how Jeno’s cock rubbed against him yesterday. He wanted to feel that friction again, wanted Jeno to feel lust for him again.

With one final pump, he blows his load down the drain.

* * *

Jeno gets another chance to corner Jaemin once again when he finds the blonde in the library toilet. He doesn’t waste any time and immediately kisses Jaemin greedily like a hungry beast.

Jaemin tries to stifle his moans between the kiss yet the way Jeno cages him makes him unable to.

“Jaemin” Jeno breathes out “let’s do it tonight. I wanna be in you so bad”

Jaemin’s eyes widen and he panics. “J-Jeno, I can’t. I have a test tomorrow” he lies.

Jeno pulls away and Jaemin’s heart aches at the sight of Jeno’s dejected face. He knows he can only make few excuses before Jeno finds out what he truly is. Jaemin is scared Jeno will dump him for being such a liar. He needs to have experience.

“I got it” Jeno finally says, letting Jaemin go.

But before grey head could leave, Jaemin grabs a hold of Jeno’s black hoodie out of sheer panic “Wait— oh”

“You don’t want me to leave?” Jeno tilts his head innocently.

“I—uh” Jaemin stutters, unable to find words to explain why he did that.

Jeno moves closer, holding Jaemin by his hips “Do you want to do something else?”

Jaemin looks up at those brown orbs, unsure of what Jeno would be suggesting. But maybe as long as there is no penetration, he can still pretend.

“Can we rub each other?” Jeno asks as he starts to grind his crotch against Jaemin’s.

Jaemin could feel the heat rising from his crotch to his waist. He can do this, Jeno won’t notice. Jaemin nods as licks his lips, looking at Jeno’s growing bulge. _I will finally see Jeno’s cock._

“You look like you wanna see it” Jeno smirks, kissing Jaemin’s cheek.

If Jaemin could see himself, he knows he’s as red as a tomato. But he could let this chance pass, seeing Jeno’s cock will give him an idea how to prepare himself for the future.

“Baby, can you unzip my pants with your mouth?” Jeno asks, brushing his thumb across Jaemin’s bottom lip.

Jaemin obliges, kneeling down to unhinge the button first before biting the zipper. Jeno still has that chlorine smell lingering all over him along with that after shave perfume. He slowly brings the zipper down, having a full view on Jeno’s black boxers with a huge tent within.

“You’re so hot” Jeno comments, pulling Jaemin up and giving him a long kiss. He undoes Jaemin’s jeans in an instant, leaving the blonde with his striped boxers on.

_Fuck, I should’ve wore sexier boxers!_ Jaemin mentally slaps himself.

“Focus baby” Jeno says, pulling his boxers down to reveal a fully standing cock.

Jaemin marvels at the sight, almost drooling. _Oh dear, I’ll be fucked with THAT._ He gulps as he shyly removes his own.

Jeno begins to rub their cocks together, fitting both into his large hands. Jaemin tries to suppress a moan as he holds onto the grey head for dear life.

“Jaemin” Jeno grunts breathily, pumping violently as they both start to leak out.

“Jeno” Jaemin moans, clutching Jeno’s hoodie from oversensitivity. It feels so different when he does it himself and it feels beyond good when it’s with Jeno.

“Jaemin, sit down” Jeno says and Jaemin obliges, feeling more comfortable than standing on his wobbly legs as Jeno hovers above him.

Jaemin thinks this is how Jeno will probably look like when they finally have sex. Jeno’s sweat and grunts are so sexy Jaemin thinks he could come with that image in mind. He mentally notes to himself that whenever he masturbates, he’d think of this very moment.

“Fuck” Jeno curses.

Jaemin could see the veins on Jeno’s neck becoming clearer. He gives into the temptation on licks the sweat on the said area. Jaemin’s toes curl in pleasure when the friction gets even hotter.

“I’m coming” Jaemin moans, his body jerking when he finally ejaculates.

He slumps his body back on the toilet cover as Jeno continues to grind their cocks. When Jeno finally comes, he spurts his semen on Jaemin’s shirt, mixing with Jaemin’s own semen.

“Ah, you’re really hot” Jeno says, licking the semen off of Jaemin’s chin.

* * *

Jaemin really did it this time. He holds the box in front of him that was delivered earlier, still panting after running in order not to get caught. Jaemin takes a blade and opens its contents, biting his lower lip in nervousness seeing the lube, condoms, and an egg vibrator _._

He gulps. _Na Jaemin, what have you done?_

Jaemin has his porn ready as he strips off his pants. He takes the lube and clumsily pours it into his crotch, his body jerking from the sudden coldness. Jaemin lathers the strawberry flavoured liquid around and slowly rubs his cock to harden it.

He plays the porn he chose with a guy fingering himself. The guy has his crotch lubed similar to Jaemin and he takes his finger to insert it into his ass with ease. Jaemin follows suit and plunges his forefinger in.

“Ow!” Jaemin immediately covers his mouth as a single tear fell from his cheek. He immediately takes his finger out and grabs Jeno’s hoodie, trying to smell Jeno’s scent to comfort him. _It hurts!_

Jaemin looks at the screen, wondering why it’s so easy for the guy to insert it in and out. He also wonders if he’ll ever get to do this again, feeling a rising dread of having anything near his ass again. But before Jaemin could ponder more, he sees a message notification from Jeno.

‘ **I miss you. And does this one’**

Jaemin almost chokes when he opens the picture showing Jeno’s rock hard cock standing mightily. Clearing his throat, wipes away the tear and composes himself. He strips himself completely and puts on the hoodie Jeno lent him after they soiled Jaemin’s shirt. He takes a picture of his bare legs, making sure the hoodie is in sight.

“I miss you too” Jaemin replies, sending the picture along with it.

‘ **I want to bite those milky white legs of yours. Can you open you pull up my hoodie, baby?’**

Jaemin bites his thumb at the sudden realization. _Are we sexting? Is this sexting?_

Before he decides to reply, he quickly goes to his search bar to look up ‘ _sexting’_ and acknowledges Jeno is definitely trying to sext him.

Jaemin bites his lower lip and pulls up his hoodie, revealing a slick cock. He takes a picture with a caption ‘ _This has been thinking of you <3_’

Jaemin’s phone rings with Jeno’s caller I.D. in sight. _Was it too much?_ Pondering, Jaemin answers. He hears slow breathing sound and Jeno finally speaks ‘ **Baby’**

“Jeno, what’s wrong?” Jaemin asks worriedly.

‘ **I’m masturbating, thinking of being in between those legs of yours** ’

_Holy shit, we’re doing phone sex now?._ Jaemin tries to breathe properly to calm himself and responds, “I want your rock hard cock inside me too.” _Thank god I did research._

‘ _ **Your insides must be so hot. I can’t wait to have it around my cock**_ **’**

“Oh Jeno” Jaemin begins to pump his own cock “I want you throbbing inside me, pounding me so hard”

‘ ** _Fuck baby, you’re so dirty. I want to mess you so bad_** ’

“Yes” Jaemin moans, feeling another tingling sensation building up inside him as he imagines the image of Jeno above him “Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk”

‘ _ **I will come inside you, fill you up with my seeds**_ ’

Jaemin’s toes curl in excitement as he feels his orgasm coming soon “I want you to fill me up every day, Jeno”

‘ _Baby, I’m gonna come inside you so hard_ ’

“Jeno, I’m cumming” Jaemin whimpers, spurting his semen. He breathes heavily as he listens to Jeno’s grunts from the other line.

Jaemin sees Jeno cutting their call and instead sends another message. He opens it and sees Jeno’s full glory holding his semen-filled cock with a message written ‘ _L **ook what your dirty hole made me do**_ **’**

Jaemin would lie if he says he doesn’t want to lick that creamy liquid from Jeno’s cock and abs. with a pounding heart, he places the camera on between his legs showing his cum covered thighs with his hand covering his anus. “Look forward to it, baby”

* * *


	2. Na Jaemin is Still A Virgin?

* * *

“Jaemin” Jeno blows hot air against Jaemin’s ear as soon as their other teammates have cleared the shower room.

Jaemin shivers having Jeno’s body so close to him, caging him like he did before. He feels the grey head once again grinding his crotch against Jaemin impatiently, as if letting Jaemin know that he can’t wait to be inside the blonde anymore.

“Jeno” Jaemin huffs, unintentionally pushing his ass in the same rhythm as Jeno rocking against him. “We really shouldn’t. The sports fest is tomorrow”

“I know but you’re just so hot” Jeno softly bites the milky flesh of Jaemin’s neck. He kneads both of Jaemin’s ass cheeks greedily “I can’t stop looking at your ass”

Jaemin feels another tingle down his crotch rising to his face. He wanted to feel Jeno too, feel Jeno’s long, hot dick between his legs. “Jeno” Jaemin shyly says, slowly pulling his swimming trunks down to reveal two reddening meat. “Use my thighs for now. Then after the sports fest, I promise” Jaemin says involuntarily and impatiently. That way, he can buy time to at least prepare himself.

“You’re so fucking sexy” Jeno says, licking his lips.

Jaemin yelps when he feels Jeno’s cold hands spread his cheeks apart. He feels so naked and embarrassed. And when he feels Jeno’s hot breath against his ring of muscle, Jaemin violently turns around. “What are you doing?”

Jeno blows hot air on Jaemin’s twitching hole and smirks “I’ve never eaten an ass before. But you’re so sensitive”

“I’ve never been eaten before” Jaemin blatantly admits.

“Oh?” Jeno raises a brow “That’s kind of unexpected”

Jaemin purses his lips at the slip up, regretting why he had even said it in the first place.

“But that’s fine” Jeno continues, biting one of Jamin’s ass cheek and the blonde lets out another whimper “That means I’ll be the first one to do it then”

_You have all my firsts, Jeno_.

When Jaemin feels the hot slick muscle against his opening, he struggles to stifle his moans and regain his balance. _I can’t believe Jeno is licking my ass!_

Jaemin’s body jerks when he feels Jeno’s tongue prodding him teasingly, as if attempting to penetrate and Jaemin panics once again “Jeno! Just rub against my thighs please”

“You’re so impatient baby” Jeno chuckles as he gets up, pulling his already hard cock from his swimming trunks and slaps it against Jaemin’s ass.

Jaemin’s heart pounds when Jeno’s cock brushes against his hole, scared that it might actually enter so Jaemin decides to try and arch his back to lead Jeno. “Please?” he asks nervously.

Jeno shakes his head as he pulls Jaemin in for a kiss “You’ll be the death of me Na Jaemin. You better prepare after the sports fest because I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Jaemin asks himself as guilt tries to overcome him. He can’t bring himself to confess now, not when Jeno is so endearing and so affectionate towards him.

“Jaemin” Jeno whispers, inserting his rock hard cock between Jaemin’s legs “tighten up, baby”

Jaemin softy whimpers when Jeno’s cock brushes against his thighs. _It feels so hot and hard._ He closes his legs to tighten up as Jeno begins to thrust slowly. Jaemin silently heaves, feeling sensitive when Jeno’s gland brushes against his own balls.

_It looks like we’re fucking._ Jaemin thinks, trying to claw the white tiles in an attempt to support himself. Jeno is balls deep in his thighs, thrusting faster.

The hairs on Jaemin’s skin tingles when he hears Jeno’s grunts of pleasure slowly building up, his hot breath against Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin begins to feel light headed, the fluorescent ceiling lights blinding him as he begins to push back searching more of Jeno’s warmth. His eyes begin to feel heavy from ecstasy, wanting more friction. Jaemin’s moans become louder as Jeno thrusts harder, the sound of their skin slapping echoing around the shower room.

Jeno pulls Jaemin’s head, covering the blonde’s mouth with his hand. He pulls Jaemin even closer, playing with one of Jaemin’s budding nipple.

Jaemin squirms at the newly found erogenous zone, unable to comprehend how much pleasure he feels from Jeno tugging it. “Mmhm”

“Shh” Jeno whispers intentionally close to Jaemin’s ear “Can I cum in your face?”

Jaemin nods frantically, unable to think as his body begins to shiver. He comes first, staining the tiles with his own semen.

Jeno lets his body down on the floor, pumping his cock right in front of Jaemin.

_Ah, I wanna lick that._ Jaemin thinks as he sees the first sign on pre cum leaking. Unconsciously, he opnes his mouth and lets his tongue out as if attempting to catch the first drop.

Jeno growls above him as he shoots his first load right into Jaemin’s face, his semen trickling down to Jaemin’s tongue.

Jaemin wipes away the semen in his eye, licking the remaining liquid clean. _It tastes weird but not unpleasant. Maybe I can get used to this_

“Baby” Jeno says, crouching down to level with Jaemin. He pulls the blonde close, offering an open mouthed kiss.

Their tongues dance around together, both tasting Jeno’s cum inside their mouths. When Jeno breaks away, he says “Can’t wait for tomorrow to be over”

* * *

“Why did things turn out like this?” Jaemin questions himself as he holds Jeno’s hoodie close to him, looking at his previous posts on social media.

Right after the sports fest, he took leave from school for three days and never answered Jeno’s calls. He even left as soon as the swimming competition was over, leaving Jeno in confusion as he ran past his boyfriend.

“Jeno is totally angry with me” Jaemin says, sniffing. “I don’t wanna break up”

“Sweetie?”

He wipes his tears immediately when he hears a knock from his door. If his mom finds out he’s crying, Jaemin would never get to hear the end of it. Jaemin looks at the clock and sees it’s almost time for dinner and also indicates he’d been moping for three hours already.

“I’m not eating dinner, mom” He says aloud, wishing his mother would go away soon.

“Okay but” His mom responds on the other side of the door “your friend from the swimming team is here. I let him inside. Come down if you’re hungry”

_Friend?_ Jaemin wonders. The coach probably sent someone over for missing two days of training. “Who is it?” Jaemin wearily asks.

“Your captain” Jeno responds “and I’m still assuming your boyfriend—“

Jaemin immediately gets up and opens the door, pulling Jeno inside as he shuts the door violently. “Why would you say that out loud?”

“I’m sorry, were we over?” Jeno responds coldly that it made Jaemin’s heart sink.

_There it is again, that anxiety that keeps me up all night._ “N-no. Why would you think that?”

“There’s no room for excuses, Jaemin” Jeno keeps his voice monotone “I know you’ve been avoiding me”

He continues “I had a hunch you were hiding something from me. I felt like you didn’t want me to get closer to you”

“Are you not interested in me anymore?”

“No!” Jaemin says, almost shouting. He then quietly repeats “No”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Jeno asks firmly “Did I do something?”

Jaemin shakes his head, his voice trembling “I-it’s not like that”

“Then tell me” Jeno’s voice almost sounds desperate “I’m your boyfriends aren’t I?”

Jaemin’s breath hitches. _It’s finally here._ He takes a deep breath, trying to suppress the tears from coming out “I-I lied to you”

“I lied to you” Jaemin repeats, trying to sound composed “I don’t know if you can forgive me”

“Baby, tell me. Please” Jeno says softly, holding Jaemin’s trembling hands “If it involves our relationship, you should at least tell me so we can talk about it”

_How did I deserve you?_

“I” Jaemin’s tears finally fall down “I’m sorry, Jeno.”

He looks straight into Jeno’s eyes, feeling his heart about to explode.

“I’m actually still virgin” Jaemin finally confesses. “I lied to everyone and especially to you. I pretended I had experience”

Jaemin could not comprehend Jeno’s expressions. _Is he mad? Will he dump me?_

“You’re angry aren’t you?” Jaemin’s heart beats louder.

“I’m not” Jeno finally responds, “but I am a bit disappointed. Why would you hide it from me?”

Jaemin bites his lips when he feels Jeno’s hands holding him firmly “Because I didn’t want you to dump me if you knew I was lying all these time.” He pauses, “If you knew I’m not this popular, playboy everyone thinks of—”

“Jaemin, I wasn’t interested in you because you were popular” Jeno confesses, “My feelings grew after knowing you for three years. It’s not that shallow.”

“I’m sorry” Jaemin sniffs, tightening his hold onto Jeno “It’s just that you were so poplar and always surrounded by anyone that I didn’t stand a chance. I wanted to be popular to get closer to you”

“So you don’t hate me?” Jeno asks, pulling Jaemin’s hands.

“No, of course not! I could never hate you” Jaemin immediately responds, his eyes full of determination as he looks straight into the grey head’s orbs.

Jeno slumps his head on the crook of Jaemin’s neck and exhales “I’m so glad. I thought I was something worse”

“You’re not gonna dump me, right?” Jaemin asks anxiously, his heart beating even louder.

“Why would I?” Jeno murmurs “What’s wrong with being a virgin?”

Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno, softly playing with his grey locks “Jeno, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me”

“Alright.” Jeno finally faces Jaemin “But you have to kiss me”

Jaemin smiles and cups Jeno’s face, pulling the grey head to happily taste those lips once again.

“But what about those posts you did in the past? I thought you had a lot of boyfriends before me” Jeno asks, raising a brow.

“No I don’t” Jaemin says shyly, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks as he plays with the hem of Jeno’s shirt “I-I posted those fantasizing about you”

“Oh” Jeno responds, taken aback “Ooh. So those posts about blindfold sex—“

“Stop!” Jaemin exclaims, covering Jeno’s mouth “Why do you even know that? I posted those years ago!”

Jeno playfully kisses Jaemin’s palm, rendering the blonde to take his hands out. The grey head smirks, tapping Jaemin’s nose “I was curious about my boyfriend”

“U-um” Jaemin starts to get conscious, unable to say anything after coming clean to Jeno. He begins to feel awkward as Jeno calmly smiles. Jaemin purses his lips, breathing in “Do you want to do it?”

Jeno tilts his head “Do what?”

_He’s teasing me._ Jaemin clears his throat “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Jeno breaks from his character and chuckles softly, pulling Jaemin close “I’ve always wanted to. But do you?”

“I want to” Jaemin quietly admits “I’m just scared”

“How far have you gone?” Jeno asks, brushing away Jaemin’s fringe “Do tell me”

“I tried to f-finger myself but” Jaemin hesitantly looks into Jeno’s brown orbs “I was clumsy and I hurt myself”

“I see” Jeno nods in acknowledgement, kissing Jaemin’s forehead. “Then we’ll take it slow”

* * *

Jaemin could smell the musky scent of Jeno, a mixture of sweat and sun intoxicating him as he lets Jeno’s cock rest on his tongue, tasting and sucking the throbbing phallus.

“Yeah, that’s right” Jeno moans, grabbing a handful of Jaemin’s blonde locks.

Jaemin hums in response, opening his jaw wider to accommodate Jeno’s length. He clumsily takes more in as an attempt to fit in everything but chokes instead, releasing Jeno. Jaemin coughs out, his drool all over his mouth and floor.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks worriedly, wiping away the tears in Jaemin’s eyes.

Jaemin nods, clearing his throat “I’m really clumsy at this, aren’t I?”

“I don’t mind” Jeno kisses his cheek. He leads Jaemin into the bed, shifting his position where he is now facing Jaemin’s crotch. “Let’s do it this way”

Jeno’s sheets smelled so manly compared to Jaemin’s lavender scented sheets. It smelled of minty shampoo and chlorine— fresh and cool, reminding Jaemin of the swimming pool where they train every day.

Jaemin takes Jeno’s cock into his mouth once again, noting how to carefully take it in. Jeno on the other hand does the same, taking Jaemin’s leaking cock in. Jaemin also feels Jeno spreading his ass wider, slowly massaging his anus.

Jaemin gulps, nervous at what’s about to come “Jeno”

“Don’t worry, we’re not going all the way” Jeno responds as he lets go of Jaemin’s cock and proceeds to place his head between Jaemin’s legs, taking Jaemin’s scent in.

Jaemin’s hole twitches at Jeno’s action, moaning while having Jeno’s cock in his mouth. He feels Jeno licking him, the slick muscle stimulating his opening.

Jaemin moves to massage Jeno’s balls as the latter finally enters him. Both of them groan in pleasure, stimulated by each other.

Even with being scared at first, Jaemin starts to feel good at Jeno’s tongue inside him. It even felt pleasurable and nice that Jaemin thinks it sex with Jeno may not be so bad after all.

“Jeno” Jaemin moans, involuntarily spreading his legs apart to let Jeno gain more access. It starts to feel good and Jaemin longs for more friction.

Jeno pulls himself up while Jaemin whines from the sudden emptiness. The grey head lays beside Jaemin, leaning down for a chaste kiss as he once again massages the ring of muscle between Jaemin’s crevice.

Jaemin responds to the kiss, caressing Jeno’s chest as he wraps his leg above the latter. “You can finger me” he whispers between kisses.

Jeno pulls Jaemin on top of him, wrapping his arm around Jaemin’s slender waist as his other hand reaches for the lube. He takes a handful of the liquid, spreading it around Jaemin’s ass as he kneads them. Jeno carefully prods his middle finger in, slowly entering the now slick hole.

Jaemin whimpers in Jeno’s mouth at the feel of the grey head’s finger in. It wasn’t painful unlike what he did, but it felt strage. Jeno’s finger reached parts within him that his tongue couldn’t. And when Jeno curls his finger, Jaemin feels a sudden surge of pleasure making his body jerk.

“Did I hit the spot?” Jeno asks, breaking their kiss as he trails kisses along Jaemin’s jaw.

“What was that?” Jaemin asks nervously, letting out another yelp when Jeno presses that spot again.

Jeno chuckles, biting Jaemin’s lower lip “Somewhere that makes you feel good”

The grey head continues to abuse Jaemin’s prostate, earning desperate and shameful mewls from the latter. Jaemin’s body does not stop from shivering, more so when Jeno decides to rub their cocks together.

“Jeno, I- I think I’m coming” Jaemin cries, clutching Jeno’s sheets to lever himself from what’s to come.

“Let’s cum together” Jeno says, licking the sweat forming in Jaemin’s neck.

With a final thrust, Jaemin finally comes followed by Jeno. He slumps his lifeless body above the captain, feeling Jeno’s heart beat against his.

Jaemin shivers from oversensitivity when Jeno pulls his finger out. He pulls himself up, trying to support his upper body.

Confusion paints Jeno’s face when he sees Jaemin going down, taking a hold of his cock.

Jaemin opens his mouth and begins to lick the semen. It’s easier to take the whole thing in this time, yet he could feel Jeno’s cock throbbing again as if attempting to rise soon.

Jaemin begins to suck, swallowing the remaining semen while looking straight into Jeno’s eyes.

* * *


	3. Na Jaemin is Finally Not A Virgin

* * *

Days pass and Jaemin and Jeno continued their usual play. Jeno began to stretch using two fingers with ease and now Jaemin can take almost four fingers in. Yet Jeno never went as far as that, as if satisfied only with stretching Jaemin.

And somehow, Jaemin starts to crave for it.

On days of their training, Jaemin finds himself looking at Jeno’s crotch— particularly his cock. Jaemin had mastered deepthroating, able to take Jeno’s cock whole. He began to enjoy the taste of semen, sucking Jeno dry whenever he had the chance.

At the same time, Jaemin also started to finger himself more regularly. Whenever he masturbates in the shower, he makes sure to stretch his ass and fuck himself with his fingers while imagining Jeno’s cock in.

“Ah, I want Jeno” Jaemin murmurs to himself as he plays a video recording of Jeno’s cock. They regularly did this, sending each other photos and videos of playing with each other.

One time they had a video call, Jaemin put the egg vibrator inside him and made Jeno watch how his body jerked into pleasure. He knew that night that Jeno was aching to fuck him. But the next day, Jeno looked as nonchalant as ever, not even bothering to tease Jaemin.

So Jaemin thinks of a plan, dragging the captain away the moment the school bell rang after school. They are no in Jaemin’s lavender scented bed, face to face. “Let’s fuck” Jaemin declares.

Jeno raises a brow “Are you sure?”

“Please, I want your cock” Jaemin almost begs, removing his pants along with his underwear to show his boyfriend what’s between his legs. His spreads his legs wider, showing Jeno a single string connected to his twitching hole.

The grey head furrows his brows “Is that—“

Jaemin tugs the string, biting his lower lip as a pink oval shaped object comes out slicked with Jaemin’s juices. He huffs out as his now loosened hole twitches in anticipation “I’m all ready for you”

“Fuck” Jeno curses and pushes Jaemin down.

Jaemin notices how Jeno’s face darkenes, eyes filling with rage and perhaps… lust? He reaches for Jeno’s belt at tugs him close “Please?”

Letting out a single sigh, Jeno undoes his pants in haste. His cock already rock hard and ready to impale Jaemin as soon as possible.

Jaemin drools at the sight, thinking many possible ways that cock would drill him. He spreads his ass cheeks apart, ready to welcome Jeno with open legs.

Jeno reaches for the lube, spreading the liquid all over his cock without missing a single strip of skin. He eyes Jaemin, the latter licking his lips in excitement Jeno wouldn’t believe he used to be such a bashful virgin.

When Jeno aligns his cock in Jaemin’s hole, Jaemin’s heart begins to pound so loudly he wonders if Jeno could hear it. he braces himself when Jeno comes in, feeling that burning stretch.

_Fuck, he’s so big._

Jaemin opens his mouth as Jeno continues to plunge inside him. _It’s feels so hot I’m melting._

“Ah” Jeno finally sighs, having the tip of his cock settled inside Jaemin “you’re so hot and tight inside”

Jaemin starts to claw Jeno’s back, loving the feeling of his trapezius muscles against his fingertips. Jeno’s expertise was butterfly after all, and Jaemin thinks Jeno looks so beautiful and dazzling whenever he’s in his element. Water was Jeno’s second home.

And now this beautiful creature is inside him penetrating him. Jaemin feels out of breath, like he’s in the water unable to breathe. But he loved this, loved knowing that his body could make Jeno reveal so many expressions.

“Jaemin” Jeno grunts as he pushes more “Are you okay?”

Jaemin nods as tears fall from his eyes. Instead of pain, he feels immerse happiness “It feels good”

Jeno kisses Jaemin’s eyes “I’ll thrust more in, okay?”

“You’re still not fully in?” Jaemin asks, searching for support in Jeno’s arms.

“Just the tip” Jeno responds, reaching in for a kiss.

Jeno’s kisses are slow but it still makes Jaemin crave. He liked it, liked when Jeno’s takes his time to taste him. It makes Jaemin feels that Jeno really treasures him and not treating him as a onetime thing.

_I’m so lucky with you._

Jaemin moans into their kiss when Jeno pushes in, spreading his insides open. It was not as easy as Jaemin thought because Jeno’s cock reached deeper than anything that ever went inside him. And when Jeno brushes against that sweet spot, Jaemin could not help but tighten up.

“Jeno!” Jaemin’s toes curl in pleasure as he digs against Jeno’s muscular back. He comes first only by having Jeno’s whole length in.

“You feel so good baby” Jeno grunts, thrusting with quickened pace as he feels Jaemin’s walls contract.

“Kiss me” Jaemin demands, pulling Jeno closer to him.

“Get ready baby” Jeno whispers “I’ll give you three years worth of cum”

* * *

“Aren’t you guys going home?” One of their teammates says to the two individuals in the pool as the others emerge from the shower room.

“Jeno’s helping me with butterfly” Jaemin says almost immediately with Jeno behind him stretching his arms.

“Aren’t you good with butterfly though?” Another one wonders, looking at both the captain and vice captain at the edge of the pool seemingly warming up.

Jaemin shrugs, waving them goodbye instead “What’s wrong with practicing more?”

“Come on dude” A fourth person says, tapping his teammates away “let the captain and vice captain do their work. I’m outta here”

They all nod, leaving the lovers alone in the vast gym pool.

Jaemin could clearly hear the noise outside, with his co athletes playing rugby and soccer. The sun is almost down and the school will close in an hour.

“What are you thinking about?” Jeno asks, placing a soft peck against the curve of Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin squirms, holding the edge of the pool for support as he pushes his back more towards Jeno“That it’s nice to have your dick up my ass”

“Interesting” Jeno is balls deep within Jaemin, pushing his cock’s length as much as he can.

A few minutes earlier, when their teammates decide to shower, Jaemin decides to pull Jeno into something else. With no one in sight, he removes his swimming trunks from under the pool, tossing it aside. He then rubs his bare ass against Jeno’s growing tent, fondling the grey head’s cock inside his trunks.

Jeno pulls his cock out, impatiently thrusting it into Jaemin without prior warning. Jaemin still felt soft and ready after they had morning sex so it was easy to penetrate him.

Jaemin covers his mouth to stifle a moan, water splashing all around them as Jeno begins to quicken his pace.

Jeno rubs Jaemin’s cock as well, pumping it aggressively to stimulate the blonde more.

Jaemin continued to cling on the cement for support while Jeno’s hands hold his waist firmly, almost carrying Jaemin.

For Jeno, it was easy to carry Jaemin by the water’s density so it was easier to fuck him too. Unbeknownst to their oblivious teammates, Jeno and Jaemin are having a very good time.

So when Jaemin confirms that there are no more soul remaining in the gym pool, he screams in pleasure without holding back.

Jeno comes first inside of him as Jaemin follows suit, his semen floating on the pool.

“Ah” Jeno says, slowly pulling away from Jaemin “I wonder how we’ll explain this to the cleaner”

“They’ll probably think it’s snot” Jaemin responds, stealing a kiss from Jeno as he pulls himself up.

Jeno watches Jaemin’s naked body walking towards the bench, his eyes lingering at Jaemin’s swollen ass leaking with his semen in it and Jeno licks his lip.

Jaemin comes back with a phone in hand as he sits at the edge of the pool right in front of Jeno. Jeno grabs both of Jaemin’s knees, teasingly biting one of them as Jaemin snaps a picture.

“What was that for?” Jeno chuckles “I hope you didn’t accidentally take a picture of your dick out”

“No baby, I only took your picture” Jaemin says as he opens his social media “I haven’t posted in a while after all”

“Oh?” Jeno raises a brow, placing his head between Jaemin’s thighs.

Jaemin smiles, kissing Jeno’s wet grey hair as he presses ‘post’. His timeline refreshes, showing Jeno’s picture biting Jaemin’s knee with a caption “ ** _My man <3_**”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading this short story. Although it's short, I hope you enjoyed the journey


End file.
